moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormbringer
Pacific Front European Alliance (assistance) |side2 = PsiCorps Russia (mind-controlled forces) |goal1 = Protect the Weather Controller Destroy all hostiles |goal2 = Destroy the Weather Controller |commanders1 = * Allied Commander * Unknown PF commander |commanders2 = Yuri |forces1 = * Most Pacific Front arsenal * Siegfried and Norio * Mirage Tanks * Charon Tanks * Prism Tanks * The Weather Controller |forces2 = * Most Russian and PsiCorps arsenals * Fury Drones |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Total |music = In Yo Face (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = RP |design2 = RP }} Operation: Stormbringer is the seventh Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Not long after the full recharge of the Paradox Engine on Tenerife, we received a distress signal from one of the surviving Pacific Front research complexes, one stationed in the Virgin Islands, where they claim they are under heavy siege from mind-controlled Russian forces. This complex appears to have been developing weather manipulation technology with the help of the Euro Alliance during the early stages of the war. After early Weather Crystals prototypes were mysteriously destroyed in Germany, the Pacific Front scientists took over and attempted to finish the project. Supposedly, the research is ready to be returned to them for use against Yuri's army now that it is complete. However, their defense line is becoming weak, and so they request that we assist them in taking out the hostile forces on the surrounding islands, or else the first fully functional Weather Controller will be destroyed - worse, captured. While we cannot afford to move the entire Paradox Engine expedition force towards the Virgin Islands, as they're busy destroying Yuri's bases in Africa, Siegfried has elected to send in a strike force, one that consists of himself and you, to take temporary control of the base and defend the device until it is ready to be used. We'll be searching for a suitable position to chronoshift an additional MCV in the meanwhile, so you can strike at the enemy with your army. Objective 1: Protect the Weather Controller. Objective 2: Destroy enemy forces. Events Defending the Weather Controller As soon as the small European force arrived, Pacific Front intel got word of a nearby PsiCorps-controlled Soviet base that was preparing to attack their position. They only had a few minutes before the invasion force arrived. Not wasting time, the European Alliance forces assisted in the construction of defenses around the Weather Controller, which included several Skyray Cannons. Reinforcements soon arrived in the form of Norio, who, after assisting the Russians back in Japan 2 years earlier, returned to the Allied side and assisted in the defense of the base. Considering the massive amount of open water surrounding the area, a large naval force was quickly built to counter any submarine attacks, as well as any naval unit that could bombard from long range. A considerable amount of ground forces was also built in order to defend the choke points that led into the Pacific Front base. Using the few Mirages they had, he carefully placed them in strategic places for maximum damage against any incoming attacks from vehicles. After several minutes passed, more reinforcements arrived from the northeast in the form of Rocketeers and Destroyers. The Pacific Front gave Allied Command blueprints to the Suppressor, an amphibious combat specialist that was capable of converting incoming damage into healing for friendly troops. After several more minutes passed, the enemy invasion force finally arrived from the south. Right away, the mind controlled Russians sent Kirovs and Akula Missile Subs to destroy the Weather Controller, along with a sizeable Typhoon Submarine force to deal with the Allied fleet guarding the harbor. Several Akulas tried to attack from the backdoor in order to weaken the defenses. However, Norio and several Elite Rocketeers managed to destroy them and their missiles before they could do any damage. After a minute had passed, another attack wave arrived. This time, the Russians had brought Zubr Transports, along with Seawolves as escorts, to attack the base via an amphibious assault. The hidden Mirages proved useful in attacking the transports before they could hit the beach, drowning all the units that were onboard. Several Wolfhound Gunships soon arrived to deal with the infantry and vehicles guarding the harbor. However, Norio and the Elite Rocketeers, once again, managed to bring them down before any damage could be done. PsiCorps soon got annoyed at the tight defense of the base and launched a Tactical Nuke, obliterating many base defenses and destroying several Pacific Front Power Plants. The counter-attack After thwarting the initial attack by the invaders, the PF commander had said that this wasn't the end yet. They sent additional intel showing Soviet forces down the south. From there, they activated the Weather Controllerand wiped out the small garrison force that was present there. After that, they chronoshifted an MCV, and the Paradox Engine expedition force chronoshifted several Prism Tanks into the area, stating that the PF commander would resume command of the base. However, in return for defending the Weather Controller, they gave the Commander a new taskforce, as well as giving him permission to use the Lightning Storm against Soviet positions. They quickly established a base where the small garrison force once stood, as they organized their naval forces to regroup at their new position and strike at the Soviet base. The fight was long and heavy, many units were lost in the initial attacks due the mass amounts of defenses and ground forces in the enemy's base. However, the Allies successfully brought down the the Soviet base. It was soon left in ruins. Attacking the Epsilon base Yuri, disappointed at the Soviets attempt, dismantled the Psychic Beacon that was controlling them and released the Russian forces from mind control. The survivors, confused at what to do, charged into the Allied defenses, and to their deaths, rather than simply trying to surrender. The PF Commander had granted the Commander permission to use another Lightning Storm to wreck the enemy defenses before commencing the attack. The fight was, again, hard and slow. Many units were either lost or mind controlled by PsiCorps forces. However, the Allies prevailed as they were able to successfully fight their way to the Tactical Nuke Silo and destroyed it, preventing any more nuclear strikes against the Weather Controller Finally, they cleared the base of Epsilon forces and the mission was complete. Aftermath Now that the Russian and PsiCorps bases were effectively wiped off the face of the map, the Pacific Front base guarding the Weather Controller had finally been secured. Using this support base, the Allies could now regroup and rebuild their forces. With the newly acquired technologies in hand, they could now proceed to take back the planet from both Soviet and Epsilon control. Despite the success of the defense, intelligence soon came in detailing the presence of a Psychic Amplifier along with two Tactical Nuke Silos in South America. Considering the threat it posed to the Weather Controller and the Paradox Engine, a desperate assault against it was immediately ordered before it could come online... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * Large amount of Soviet defenses, some Typhoon Attack Subs and an Epsilon Naval Shipyard at bottom right will be removed. * When the player's credits is less than 1000, the ally will build 6 Kappa Tanks, sending them to the player's base and give them to the player's control. * When the player lost the second Construction Yard, the ally will send a Voyager carrying an MCV to the player's base, giving MCV to the player's control. Normal * Starting credits: 15000 * Additional Zubr carrying 2 Demolition Trucks will land on the southeast coast near the player's base until the Soviet base is destroyed. * Epsilon will carry more mighty units to the player's base. Mental * Starting credits: 10000 * Additional Zubr carrying 2 Demolition Trucks will land on the southeast coast near the player's base until the Soviet base is destroyed. * Epsilon will carry more mighty units to the player's base. * 5 additional Magnetrons is included among the Epsilon continuous attack forces spawned from the bottom of the map. Trivia * This mission is a remake and role reversal of Weathered Alliance, the tenth mission in the original Red Alert 2 Soviet campaign. * Stormbringer shares its name with a Foehn music track. zh:风暴使者 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions